Dreida Llewllyn
by Suellen-san
Summary: Fic especial para uma pessoa especial com uns personagens da fic Novo Mundo. Acho que vou fazer uma série de capítulos únicos. O que acham? Completa.


**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Surgiu a inspiração e estou pagando a minha língua quando falei que não iria postar uma nova fic aqui. Mas as coisas mudam. Aproveitem!**

**Agradecimento: A todos que leem o que escrevo e participam ou comentam as minhas fics mesmo que às vezes sem noção. Aos que não tem contam no site e mesmo assim comentam um único capítulo e a seja lá quem criou o ser humano por que só assim eu nasci. Sei, sou maluca. Em especial para todos que participam das fics de fichas. Obrigada povo!**

**Resumo: Fic especial para uma pessoa especial com uns personagens da fic Novo Mundo. Acho que vou fazer uma série de capítulos únicos. O que acham?**

**Beta: Sem porque desenvolvi em cima da hora e mal corrigir direito. **

**Dreida Llewllyn**

Anos. Não entendia o motivo dos humanos a venerarem e nem porque os protegia, mas o fazia. A natureza humana sempre a fascinou e após a morte de seus pais além da sua fuga dos clãs onde morou, a deixou mais amorosa com os humanos do que com os seres místicos.

Dreida pegou uma fruta da oferenda e fez a sua rotina, andou pela floresta quando escutou o que parecia ser gritos, correu imediatamente para o local. O que viu foi um demônio devorando um humano e sem pensar muito pegou o pela roupa o ser o jogando contra uma árvore. Ia fazê-lo em pedaços, mas o humano ficou na sua frente.

- Pare protetora. – falou o humano impedindo a passagem. – Ele é meu amigo.

Incrédula viu o pequeno humano ajudar o demônio a se levanta. Ele – o demônio – deveria ser um filhote de 18 ou 20 anos humanos, não sabia ao certo, mas aparentava ser. O demônio o fitou e recusou dois passos com medo de si.

- Tudo bem Luck. – falou o humano. – Ela é amiga. – o menino humano sorriu para ele e o outro retribuiu mostrando a dentição característica dos demônios.

-x-

Dreida observou aquela amizade incomum aos seus olhos até o dia trágico que ela sabia eu ia ocorrer um dia. Afinal humanos morrem cedo já os seres místicos...

- Tommy! – falou o demônio o procurando inocentemente embaixo de uma pedra. – Tommy?

- Ele não virá. – falou a mestiça.

- Por quê? – olhou a interrogativo. – Tommy doente? – ultimamente ele vivia muito doente, pensou o demônio.

- Tommy morreu.

Ela falou friamente esperando que o filhote sumisse do local, contudo não esperou que ele chorasse desesperadamente pelo amigo. Segurou o, pois se ele entrasse na vila os humanos ia matá-lo, fato que ia ocorre se não fosse pela mestiça. E foi a partir daquele pequeno gesto de amizade que Dreida entendeu que nem todos são impuros como imaginava.

**Algumas horas depois...**

- Filhote! – a mestiça viu a demônio se abaixar perto do filhote. – Obrigada. – ela não entendeu porque do agradecimento.

Dreida a fitou e percebeu que apesar de odeias os demônios, a fêmea a sua frente parecia diferente. Talvez por esta cuidando do filhote dela ou do modo que o tratou.

**Alguns anos depois...**

Dreida observou a movimentação no território da janela do seu quarto e sorriu ao fazer o certou ou achar que o fez. Ao sair da vila dos humanos e seguir mãe e filhote para o território. A fêmea lhe falou que é a mestre do local e pediu para que cuidasse do seu único tesouro.

- Dreida. – ela o fitou. – Ajuda. – pediu com a cabeça pressa na camisa o pequeno ser.

Sorrindo o ajudou com a roupa, pois o pequeno mestiço – algo que lhe foi confidenciado e deveria ocultar – que o filhote deveria ser puro – demônio – na frente do outros, mas ele é mestiço – meio demônio e meio...

Os dois foram ver o genitor do pequeno. Sim. Dredia sabia qual é o nome do mestiço, as suas raízes, os motivos e as consequências da vida do pequeno ser e resolveu ajudá-lo.

Com o tempo ele se transformou no mestre após a morte da mãe. E Dreida estava lá em todos os momentos quando ele se apaixonou por uma humana, a perdendo depois e cuidado do jovem Baco. Também quando Baco se apaixonou, perdeu quem amava – uma humana - e cuidou de Sara, de novo se apaixonou, perdeu o seu elfo e cuidou de Teodoro.

E quando o mestre se apaixonou e...

- Sabe Dreida. – falou o mestre com a cabeça nas suas pernas fitando o céu. – Você me ajudou muito.

- É o meu dever. – ela alisou os cabelos dele e sorriu sentindo o aroma da floresta.

- Contudo seu dever não era esse. – ele viu do alto da colina Anne se aproximar com a barriga saliente.

- Hum? – o vento balançou as folhas das árvores onde estavam em baixo e o cabelo deles.

- Seu dever é ser feliz. – Anne acenou para os dois e ele retribuiu.

-...

- Quero vê-la feliz quando eu voltar. – levantou se. - E vou trazer um presente para você.

Ele beijou a sua testa, correu para sua esposa e saiu em uma missão. Dreida não acreditou que ele lhe traria um presente, mas quando ele voltou o mestre lhe deu um anjo.

Dreida ficou furiosa, mas sentiu pena daquele anjo.

**Fim?**

* * *

**Nota: **Bem aqui tem uma pequena explicação da história do pai de Baco e como Dreida entrou para família quase como uma babá. O nome Luck é porque se o pessoal souber o nome do pai de Baco vai ter confusão, mas o nome dele foi citado pelo anjo negro que é... Ai! Calada Suellen!

Fico por aqui pedindo calma com os personagens que faltam porque uns tem rascunhos e outros nem chegaram ao papel. Mas todos vão ter sua pequena historia de vida. Beijos e obrigada pelos comentários e até...

* * *

**Respondendo reviews**

**Fic: Maeja **

**Vitor:** É mesmo Vi – vou chamá-lo agora assim viu – os dois vão se encontrar Maeja e Devon, mas a história dos pais de Maeja foi triste. Agora é esperar que ele encontre o amor. Beijos!

**Mishelly Aloisio:** E vocÊ vai ver todo, mas ainda estou lendo e fazendo uns rascunhos e espero que todos saiam do papel para cá. Beijos!

**Fic: Eva**

**Mishelly Aloisio:** Claro que vai ter para todos é só ter calma e paciência porque tenho que ler as histórias e pensar um pouco. Com muitas ideias na cabeça a coisa fica devagar, mas vai sair viu. Beijos e obrigada por ler e comentar.


End file.
